Smoke
by RedRua
Summary: Alex Rider: 16, smoker, tattooed, and pierced. Wolf: New guardian of Alex Rider. Alex Rider is given to Wolf to look after, the problem is that Alex has gone off the rails since Wolf saw him last. Rated T for drug use by teenagers. Slash: Alex/OMC, OFC/OFC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Alex, after the unfortunate demise of Ms Starbright, you have to be placed with another caregiver. It has been decided that your new guardian will be Mr James Romero."

Alex didn't respond, just stared at Blunt until he continued.

"You know him as Wolf." Blunt told him, trying to get a reaction. There was none.

The staring contest continued as Blunt searched Alex's face for a reaction. Eventually he gave up, turned to the door and called.

"Mr Romero, you may come in now."

Wolf entered the room and stood to attention at Blunt's desk.

"Mr Romero, you may take Alex home now."

Wolf looked around the room only to find Alex standing beside him.

Wolf analysed what Alex looked like.

Blank expression

Black skinny jeans, a black band t-shirt that he didn't recognise, and heaps of bracelets

Blond hair with dyed purple tips.

Five piercings, two in each ear and one on his eyebrow.

"You are excused." Blunt's voice was harder than before, trying to reinforce the point that they should leave.

"Right, come on Cub."

As they left, Ms Jones turned towards Blunt.

"I hope we've made the right decision, giving him to Mr Romero."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Listen, there are two rules in this house, no parties, and no bothering me unless you're dying or something." Wolf told Alex firmly.

Alex not saying anything merely nodded.

"Alright… The rest of K unit come over quite often because I have the biggest house."

Alex just waited until Wolf had stopped talking before exiting the room, dragging his suitcase up the stairs.

"There's something wrong with that kid," Wolf told himself before making his way to the kitchen.

Alex walked to school by himself, luckily Wolf had a house quite close to Brooklands so it wasn't a problem. He had lots of time before class started so he went to find his friends. After Tom had left to go live with his brother Jerry, Alex had become friends with the three 'stoners'. The funny thing was that only two of the four smoked weed.

"Alex!" Roman shouted, his long red hair flying behind him as he ran to hug Alex. Roman had three ear piercing two of which were barred. Alex kissed Roman on the cheek.

"Where were you? We missed you yesterday," Luca, a hyperactive girl with bright pink curly hair asked.

"Yeah. What happened?" Charlie asked as she tucked a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"The bastards changed my guardian."

"I'm going to guess you know him?" Roman questioned as he rested his head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, when I was at the SAS he was a part of my unit and he too is a right bastard." Alex had told his boyfriend and friends about him being used by MI6 because they had all told each other why they were messed up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, want a smoke?" Charlie stated as she pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Yeah, please."

Charlie tossed him the packet and lighter.

"Can I have one?"

"No, fuck off, I know that you have a packet whereas Alex doesn't because I nicked his."

"Fine…" Roman pulled out a packet of his own.

Luca shifted over to where Charlie was, Charlie sighed and gave her the cigarette she was smoking.

"Stop mingeing cigarettes off me and buy your own."

Luca laughed.

"You love me anyway."

Alex, Charlie, Roman, and Luca waltzed down the hall to their first classes which was Maths. Charlie was an absolute genius in anything science or maths related so was in the top extension class so parted ways with them.

Alex, Roman, and Luca were in the middle class so sat down and waited for it to be over.

The rest of the day went slowly with Art which Luca was greatest at. Then French which Alex was top for. Then English which Roman was best in.

After school the group walked to the skate park to smoke and skate.

"Guys, watch this." Alex ran across the top of a concrete wall then jumped to the next one and landed in a handstand on a skateboard that he'd been carrying.

His friends erupted into cheers and whistles.

"Beat this," Charlie took a drag of her joint before blowing it out in little 'O's.

"That's cool but what about this," Roman took Charlie's joint and sucked in the fumes before taking out a bubble blower stick from his pocket and blowing the smoke through the hole, the end result was little bubbles of smoke.

Instead of saying anything, Luca just walked over to a grind and started walking on her hands down the bar. By this point everyone was laughing.

"So, has Wolf given you a curfew?"

"Not that I know of…"

"That's good, it would suck otherwise."


End file.
